


WOLF16

by duanrenling



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	WOLF16

流血食肉描写 人兽擦边 接受就↓

 

 

 

 

「我知道没有任何东西可以阻挡你，胜己。」

 

烤肉的油滴溅在篝火之上，呲呲青烟香飘四野。爆豪用他尖利的指甲划开烤焦的羚羊的皮，一点点黑色的焦块粘在他的指缝里，他伸出舌头，把那些带着苦味的肉屑卷进嘴里咽下，在他咽下最后一口肉之后，他的母亲隔着篝火看着他，对他这样说。

 

爆豪不以为意地伸手去撕扯那头死掉的羚羊的另一条腿，把它连带着皮扯了下来，丢在通明的火焰里面炽烤，脂肪化成油溢出来，等到那些液体快要流到他的脚边时，爆豪把它扯出来，獠牙咬住最壮硕的腿肌，抬头看他的母亲。

 

女人将脖子上的项链取下来，那串带着诡异的猩红颜色的装饰品静静地躺在她的手里，她想将项链套在爆豪的身上，那个从小就顽劣不驯的狼少年抗拒地改换姿势，躲过了她的手，并将它恶狠狠地拍开，项链应声掉在熊熊燃烧的火焰里，噼啪的爆裂声炸开。

 

「——」

 

沉睡好多年的记忆突然而至，爆豪的意识从梦境回到现实。他对温情脉脉的回忆并没有太多感触，他并没有浪漫的柔怀，这段记忆唯一带给他的感受就是饥饿，非常饥饿，那股烤焦的血肉的味道顺着冗长的记忆慢慢溢出来，他的鼻尖，他的唇齿间，全都充盈着那股香甜的气息。在漫漫长夜里，他的血管在沸腾，脑袋在开裂，牙齿止不住地厮磨，涎水顺着粗野的皮毛掉下来。他在一片漆黑中睁开了眼睛。

 

牢房里的水珠在黑暗中叹息，滴落，在水坑里荡开涟漪。

 

爆豪的目光顺着抓着自己尾巴的手往上移，他的视线一寸一寸向上爬，掠过那个人裸露出来的颈部和背脊上部，他的狼鄂一点一点向那个在寒冷刺骨的地牢里也可以沉沉睡去的人靠近，坚硬的铁栅栏将他们分开，爆豪的牙齿咬上牢牢闭合的铁锁，吐出的鼻息碰到冰冷的铁器，在其上凝出细小的水珠。

 

他的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着那块白腻的后颈，眼里有火光喷出。

 

绿谷混沌的意识是在听到刺耳的钝铁刮擦水泥地的要命声响时清醒过来的。他还没意识到发生了什么，一个尖利的物件就抵上自己的脖子，钻心的刺痛从后颈传来，他一瞬间就理清楚了情况，温热的液体顺着脊椎往下掉，绿谷惊恐地回头，正好和爆豪对上眼神。

 

那头狼在看到他回头的一瞬间更加用力地将自己的獠牙扎进他的皮肤，他惊叫出声。狼高大壮硕的身躯将他的视野挡住，他的两只爪子牢牢地嵌进绿谷的肩膀，绿谷痛得眼前发黑，双手本能地抱住狼的头，将爆豪死命地往后推，企图让他的牙齿从自己的后颈里拔出。

 

绿谷已经痛得快要说不出话来，那两颗狼牙像刀刃一样刺进他的血肉，他的负隅顽抗没有起到任何作用，那两柄利刃在进到最深之后开始顺着颈椎向下割开。

 

血液喷涌而出，这是一种非常恐怖的感觉，他能够感觉到自己的身体在被切割。绿谷喘着气去看似乎是把他当成了食物的狼，看到他的脸颊上也是一片鲜红，他的嘴边有粘稠的血块，看起来已经凝固了一些时候了，绿谷不甚清明的视线再往下移，看到了孤零零掉落在地上的沾着血的铁锁。

 

“怎么做到的。”绿谷摇头，他的眼里装满了惊恐与不可置信，“你咬开了它。”

 

又是一阵钻心钝痛，绿谷才反应过来自己是多么蠢钝，这种情况下还纠结爆豪是怎么出来的。他咬着牙去推爆豪，手揪住他的皮毛死命往外扯，硬如砺针的毛发刺得他手心火辣辣发疼。

 

他被爆豪掀翻在地，成年公狼巨硕无比的身体死死地压住他，绿谷觉得自己真的要死了，他浑身无力，手脚冰冷麻木，那头狼全身的青筋近乎蛮横地暴凸着，隔着厚厚的毛发绿谷都能感觉到它们充满狂野力量的走势。他的手脚被爆豪蛮横不讲理地用他庞大的身躯压制，无法进行血液回流的感觉再度向他袭来。

 

爆豪低下头，唾液滴落在绿谷的脸上，绿谷摇头，手指拼命蜷曲着，青筋暴起，腕部发力，想要稍微抵消一下爆豪的压制。

 

他的反抗在爆豪低下头的那一刻化为乌有。爆豪伸出舌头舔弄着他因为紧张而颤抖不止的喉结，他的舌尖在那个凸出的部位浅尝辄止地打着转，绿谷从喉咙里发出呜咽，他不住地吞咽着口水，爆豪轻咬着上下滚动的喉结。绿谷在害怕，爆豪的牙齿抵上了他的喉咙，试探一般在表皮上扎来扎去，牙印消失又出现。

 

这可真要命。绿谷觉得这几天晚上的自己疯了。一头几天没进食的狼，一头强迫他与其交合的狼，丧心病狂，他之前怎么会对宿敌产生柔软的情绪，他现在算自食恶果作茧自缚吗。绿谷大口大口地喘着气，他的力量被寒冷和病痛抽走，他完全不是陷入狂暴饥饿状态的爆豪的对手。

 

夹在耳边的微型对讲机闪烁了几下，女孩子的声音传了出来。

 

“绿谷长官？！”绿谷觉得对讲机那边的女孩子应该是使上了全身的力气在喊。

 

压制着绿谷的爆豪听到了第三个人的声音之后显得更加狂躁，绿谷简直要头痛欲裂了。爆豪对着他愤怒地吼叫着，无处发泄的怒火全都对准了绿谷。对讲机那边显然也听到了这不同寻常的声音，女孩子几乎快要破音，绿谷从未感受到过她如此失控过。

 

“畜生——！！”

 

没有什么比这个情况更糟糕了，两人的声音快要将绿谷的耳膜震破，他觉得他的鼓膜在止不住地颤抖，一阵一阵的痛感从耳朵里传来。

 

“蛙吹，不要过来！我没事！”绿谷大声回应着失控的女孩子，试图让她暴走的情绪回笼。他话音未落就感觉自己的喉咙被一只巨大的足趾牢牢按住，腥甜的味道从胃里涌到喉头。被扼住咽喉要道的感觉真的要命，绿谷伸出手握住爆豪的足腕，他的手指死死嵌进他坚硬的皮毛，他动用了他手臂的全部力量想要拿开他的爪子。

 

绿谷听到了从对讲机里传来的疾迅的风声，他能感受到这个女孩子是如何焦急地穿梭在黑夜里。

 

“不要过来...”绿谷的脸色变得通红，他无法呼吸，被扼住喉咙说话也异常艰难，爆豪还在施力慢慢向下压，他明明早就可以果断地置自己于死地，却迟迟没有这样做。

 

“但是你快要被他——”

 

“蛙吹，不要过来！我不允许...这是我的命令，你必须——”

 

蛙吹的脚步停了下来，一阵不正常的电流干扰声之后，绿谷的话戛然而止，一切归于寂静，蛙吹觉得她的五脏六腑撕心裂肺般疼痛，她的眼泪终于没忍住，顺着她的脸流下消失在风里。停下了自己的脚步，她擦干自己的眼泪，重新开启对讲机，等了几秒之后，一个女声从听筒里传来。

 

“发目博士...”蛙吹的声音透着浓重的鼻音。

 

“蛙吹？”

 

 

绿谷愣怔地看着爆豪直截了当地将他耳边的对讲机踩碎，有些可怜的碎片还沾在他的皮毛上，他抬起爪子，那些东西就零零碎碎地掉在绿谷脸上，弹了几下滑到地上。

 

绿谷看着那双绯红的，像泼了血一样充满了戾气的眼睛，全身抑制不住地颤抖。他开始觉得自己眼前出现了幻觉，缺氧让他的脸色从充血的红迅速变为更深更乌更恐怖的颜色，他张开嘴，试图吸进一点空气，红色的舌尖伸出来。爆豪张嘴，毫不留情地咬破了它的表皮。

 

真的要死了。绿谷觉得他的周围全是真空，窒息的感觉像死神的镰刀一样横在他的喉头上。

 

绿谷的双眼止不住向上翻，他在脑海里飞快地搜索着逃生的方法，发现无论是体能还是体术，他的等级都差爆豪太远了，即便如此，即便如此——

 

绿谷抓住爆豪的右手腕猛力卷折旁压，他几乎将全身的力气都孤注一掷地押在了这个动作上。骨裂的声音刺耳无比，爆豪昂头嚎叫着，绿谷将他断裂的前爪拍开，趁着这个空档从他的身下一个翻身逃了出去。手按在地上稳住了自己的身形之后，绿谷就着半蹲的姿势，足趾抵在地面发力向着爆豪的方向跃了过去。

 

绿谷收紧了拳头，快速而短促地抬起腿，重靴砸在了爆豪的头顶，就像是踢在了顽石上，绿谷的脚底因为强烈的反作用力的效果被震得发麻。爆豪在自己被重创的一瞬间抓住了绿谷的小腿，他暴力地咬住他的靴子往他的方向使劲拉扯。

 

绿谷被他拽得身形不稳，他单手解开鞋口，将靴子脱掉，爆豪的重心整个都放在了底盘，绿谷的这个动作让他失去了平衡，他的爪子在地面抓了几下，还没站稳就被绿谷的一个横踢踹得趔趄退出去几米。绿谷毫不犹豫地对准狼的太阳穴补了几个迅猛的肘击，然后翻身骑了上去，将那头巨狼压在身下，自己的手牢牢锁住他的头颅，脚踩在他的膝关节的部位狠狠碾压，让他暂时失去行动的能力。

 

绿谷从未觉得自己的攻击速度可以提到如此之快。毕竟如果他没办法稍微制服一下爆豪，那么他早就成为他肚子里的碎块。

 

绿谷的脑袋飞速旋转着，他在不停地回忆初见到爆豪时自己是怎样让他冷静下来的。冷汗不停地从他头上冒出来，爆豪的挣扎越来越剧烈，那头狼的后肢脚趾牢牢地嵌进地里，他的上半身狂猛地暴动着。兽人的力气大得惊人，饶是经过了专业训练的绿谷也觉得自己快要没有办法控制住他。绿谷咬牙，将爆豪的脑袋死死抱住箍在自己的胸前，在这种情况下他还是谨慎地避免着手腕上拘束器的倒刺扎进爆豪的皮肤，他不想用尖锐的疼痛激怒这头狼，即使爆豪现在的情绪已经狂躁到了极点。

 

是怎么做到的，是怎么做到的。绿谷一边努力地回想着一边艰难地移动着双手锁住了他的狼鄂，让他无法张嘴。他越想越慌，大脑仿佛被切碎一般无法运转。他被咬开一长道深口子的后颈还在往外渗血，顺着他的脖子往下流。爆豪的咬合力也大得惊人，他不断地收缩咬肌，绿谷的虎口都要被他震裂，他快要握不拢爆豪的嘴。

 

爆豪的舌头从微张的嘴里探出，那块温热的东西贴上自己的锁骨，舌尖一点一点向上移，移到一个位置之后顿住，然后在那个地方来回探夺。那是自己颈窝，里面有一滩已经凝成固体的血渍。

 

「他已经杀死了一个人了，但是始终没有吃掉他。你知道这代表着什么吗？你去，就会是第二个，并且会被他啃得尸骨无存。」

 

发目对他的警告在他的脑海里响起，绿谷因为惊慌和恐惧而分崩离析的思维瞬间重组。

 

饥饿，爆豪太饿了，第一次见到他的时候那个饿了几天的男人也是想方设法想要杀掉他吃了他，在兽类本能的驱使下才会变得狂暴无比。他转头看着牢狱门口，那里本该给爆豪准备的食物已经腐败变质了，而且自己被爆豪拖住，没办法抽身去拿。

 

眼看着爆豪快要挣脱自己的束缚，攻势猛烈地向自己扑过来，绿谷一咬牙，松开了一只握住他的下颚的手。被禁锢的力道顿时小了一半，爆豪轻而易举地摇头甩开了绿谷的另一只手，他再度冲着绿谷张开了血盆大口。

 

绿谷被甩开的手在空中顿了一秒，然后直截了当地攥住了爆豪的下巴，绿谷将自己的手指探进他的口腔，一寸一寸往里面摸，直到他的整个手掌都进去，然后他将手腕一折，手臂以一个横着的姿势放在爆豪的嘴里。

 

爆豪没有丝毫犹豫地咬了下去，狼牙扎得非常深，绿谷的手臂顿时就血流如注，千丝万缕的红溢出来。绿谷的表情因为螯痛显得非常难看，他沉着脸，手往侧边慢慢拉，狼牙像刀锯一样割开他的皮肉，细碎的肉沫粘在那两排牙齿上，爆豪灰色的颊毛被血沉重打湿，坠胀地拧成一团。

 

香浓又美味的血液盈满了爆豪的整个口室，细滑的肉柔韧又紧致。肌理破碎的声音在幽静的空间里面让人毛骨悚然。绿谷疼到嘴唇发白，爆豪还在不断啃噬着自己的手臂，他的尖牙破开表皮，吮吸着其中冒出的汁液。绿谷用另一只手搂住狼的脖子，他痛得全身剧烈颤抖，却还是死死咬住牙吞下了自己的溢到嘴边的呼喊。

 

爆豪鼓动着他的胸腔，嗜血的愿望得到纾解的舒爽感使他不住地从喉头发出满足的叹息，他盯着绿谷的眼神不再穷凶极恶，但仍然有浓稠的欲望在里面流转，他每一次眨眼，都从那双亮得惊人的瞳孔里射出千百道电光，灼灼逼人，滚烫无比。

 

“小胜……”仿佛被温热的水润洗过喉咙一般，绿谷的声音温和动听，却带着让爆豪抓心挠肝的诱惑力。绿谷发现在听到这句话的一瞬间，爆豪的身体变得僵直无比。他低下头去看他，他们的目光纠缠在一起。然后爆豪松开嘴，放开了他变得凄惨无比的重伤的手臂。

 

绿谷张开在血盆里泡胀的五指，他看了一眼爆豪，发现狼坐在原地，猩红的眼睛一直盯着他，绿谷从他的眼神里找到了一些除了野兽本能之外的东西。

 

那种东西让他停止了对自己不止不休的进攻，让他的理智重新回笼。

 

“冷静下来了吗？”绿谷像安抚狗一样抚摸着爆豪背脊上的皮毛，冰冷的手从自己的脊椎最上面摸到尾根。

 

这是近乎自杀的投喂，绿谷完全没办法掌握他的度量，他无法确定自己吃掉了他的胳膊之后还会不会咬掉他的脑袋，但他还是这样做了。绿谷真他妈疯狂。爆豪想。

 

但他成功地减轻了自己嗜血的欲望和无穷无尽的食欲。直到这时爆豪才有多余的理智来审视着被自己搞得一片狼藉的绿谷，他发丝凌乱，面容被汗和血泪浸湿，他的大衣已经完全被自己撕碎，堪堪地残破地挂在身上，里面只穿了一件单薄的内衬，上面沾上了一些咖色的血。

 

晚风残酷凛冽，深蓝的苍穹上漂浮着几朵云，宽大的云片彼此交错在一起，边角挤得支离破碎，像冬天里解冻的河流。苍白的月亮搁浅在浮云之间，像一叶天舟封冻在上空的冰块之中。惨淡的月光透过狭窄的铁窗洒进牢房，地面上浮现一层灰烬的颜色。

 

爆豪感到脸上一丝清凉，绿谷的手捧住了他的脸颊，带着安抚意味轻轻地抚摸着他。

 

腐败发臭的残肢散落着，围绕着他，他头顶不远处的黑暗像怪兽的血盆大口一样将要吞噬掉他，其他关押在这里的猛兽的眼睛虎视眈眈地盯着他。他的周围全是要将他赶尽杀绝的恶意，这个地方就是个地狱熔炉，想要毁灭掉他的一切可恶的柔软、坚韧与善良。

 

但他倔强地向自己伸出重伤的手，爆豪能感受到透过他残破的掌心，那股温和却坚定的力量源源不断地传递给自己。他还在抗争，他还在不断和自己和解，他还没有放弃自己的信条。绿谷整个人横陈在逼仄的月光里，周围皆是凹凸不平、涂满鲜血的墙壁，野兽的嘶鸣和惨叫从地狱深处传来，只有他的眼角隐隐约约溢出银色的温柔的光辉。

 

「——」

 

已经放映了十多年的默片突然就有了色彩和声音。爆豪像是再一次回到了远行前的那个晚上，坐到了那团篝火旁边，对面是他的母亲。那串被母亲视若珍宝的项链在火焰中接受炽烤和锤炼，她没有动手把它从火堆里拯救出来，只是用深沉的眼神看着他。两人沉默了一会儿，爆豪将手伸进火里，高温的火舌瞬间裹住了他的整只手，皮毛被烧焦的诡异味道传了出来，爆豪握住项链，把它拿了出来递给她。

 

「我知道没有什么可以阻止你，胜己。」她没有接过去，她只是看着自己儿子被烧得发黑的手。那个恶劣的小子眉头都不皱一下，仿佛感觉不到痛一般神情自若。他从来便是如此，不在意别人的痛苦，也不在意自己的痛苦，为了胜利什么都能牺牲，狂傲桀骜、难以驯化。

 

「你非常优秀，但是你始终缺少一些很重要的东西。」她开口。

 

爆豪看着她，脸上有些许厌烦的情绪。

 

「你现在是不会明白的，我说了你也不会懂。但是你明天就要启程离开这里，这也许是我们最后一次这样谈话。」

 

她笑了出来，爆豪看不懂自己母亲的笑容，她的眼里有光在闪动，他知道她指的是一种复杂的情感，是那种东西让这头嗜血的母狼变成兢兢业业的母亲。她的每一次狩猎都不再是为了满足屠杀的欲望；她的每一次巡游变成了落日夕阳下与另一头狼漫步时的深情款款；她的嚎叫也不再单单为了震慑，而是想要得到在每一个月不西沉的晚上，另外一个声音的回应。

 

也是这种复杂的情感，让曾经对人类恨之入骨的她渐渐放下了自己的仇恨，能够在莽莽苍苍的原野里安静地凝望着那些残杀他们同胞的两脚兽的无辜的后代。炊烟袅袅升起，她在夜色浓稠中听着人类的笑语闭眼栖息。

 

「有一天你会知道的，毕竟你那么聪明，从来都是一学就会。」

 

「当你明白的时候，你就会发现世间所有的仇恨和偏见、所有的征战和杀戮、所有的战火冲天和血流成河，所有的赶尽杀绝和至死方休，都没有任何意义。」

 

爆豪看着躺在自己手里的闪着美丽光泽的项链，默不作声。

 

「只有坚韧与温柔并存的爱才能成就终结一切苦难的壮绩。」

 

身下的野兽的动作渐小，绿谷以为爆豪冷静了下来，他放下了不断安抚这头焦虑的狼的手，还没等到他松一口气，爆豪就扑上去，伸出爪子把他的双手死死地压在地上，将绿谷将要直着站起来的身子撞翻在地。坚硬的骨骼和水泥地相撞发出钝响，绿谷被撞得头昏眼花，喉头腥甜，眼前蒙了一层黑色的雾。

 

还没等到绿谷做出任何反应，他就觉得自己的牙关被一个坚硬的东西撞上，他的嘴唇被撞出血，是爆豪的狼牙将那块柔软的唇瓣割开了一小道口子。

 

爆豪伸出舌头，舔弄着绿谷的嘴角，把那些血液尽数舔干净之后，那条舌头开始蛮横地顶弄他的唇缝，绿谷明白了爆豪这个动作代表什么，他惊异地睁大了眼睛，他被禁锢的双手不安分地挣扎着，爆豪把它们压得更紧。

 

“不不，不可以这样。”绿谷摇头，想要躲过爆豪的舔弄，爆豪不止不休地舔着他的脸颊，最后还是将攻势集中在了绿谷的嘴唇上。他的舌头轻扫着绿谷的牙齿，透明的津液分泌着掉下来将绿谷的唇瓣淋得水光漉漉。他的舌尖抵住绿谷的牙缝中间，用力地顶开了他紧闭的牙关和他的舌头纠缠在一起。

 

绿谷有点绝望地闭上眼睛，这个发展是他没有想到的。他整个人都要被羞耻感和背德感淹没了，气血一股一股向上涌，他都要晕厥了。

 

他们无法正常地接吻，他们做出这样的行为本身就不正常。绿谷甚至无法判断爆豪是不是在亲吻他，或者他只是把舌头伸进来而已。他的狼鄂阻止了他们进行正常的唇齿相交的亲吻，仿佛是为了弥补无法双唇紧贴的遗憾一样，爆豪的舌头进得更深，舌尖几乎是抵在了绿谷的喉口，在那块敏感的地方一上一下地刮擦着。

 

绿谷抖了抖腰，不住地吞咽，他自己分泌的津液，爆豪分泌的津液顺着他的食道流下，他呛到快要窒息，他只能不停地将那些液体咽下去。爆豪非常独断地侵略着他的整个口腔，绿谷发出模糊的呜咽声，他的身体压在他身上，腹部的毛发隔着一层薄薄的衣料摩擦着他的身体，野兽的鼻息喷洒在自己脸颊上。绿谷颤抖的腿夹住了狼的腰，赤裸的足弓踩在狼尾上，爆豪的尾巴缠上来，绕着他的小腿瘙扫着，然后裹紧了他冰凉的脚踝。

 

感受绿谷的挣扎渐渐变得微弱，爆豪退出了他的口腔。绿谷脸颊绯红，胸口剧烈地起伏，他大口地喘着气，间断地咳嗽着。爆豪放开了他的两只手，低下头舔去了他脸上的血和汗。

 

因为这头狼处于极度饥饿的状态的原因，绿谷能感觉到爆豪不断分泌的口水大颗地滴落在他的脸上，像半透明的胶水，黏腻滚烫。软而稍带颗粒的触感在他的脸上停留了一会儿就消失了，绿谷的脖颈一暖，他低头看，爆豪将毛绒绒的头埋在他的颈窝，耳朵上下抖动着，不时伸出獠牙试探着触碰那块柔软的肌肤，眼里全是进食的欲望，整个躯体因为过度压抑自己的本能而剧烈地战栗。

 

绿谷犹豫了一下，伸出手搂住了异常乖顺的狼的脖子，用一个毫无保留的姿态将他拥抱住。

 

他们相拥了一会儿，爆豪挣脱了绿谷怀抱。他起身，从绿谷身上离开，然后一步一顿地朝着黑暗的牢房门口走去。没隔一会儿，绿谷听到了咀嚼的声音，之前那些残肢的骨骼在爆豪的嘴里断裂。

 

发紫发黑的血像细细的丝线一般慢慢从黑暗的那一边蜿蜒到了绿谷身旁，染脏了他凝着月光的脚。


End file.
